The Under Games
by aashi.exe
Summary: Told from your perspective, Frisk is a young girl who attempts suicide after war breaks out in her country. Now, she has ended up in Mt.Ebott where there are mosters everywhere. But there's a catch. Every year, the underworld hosts the Under Games, hosted by President Chara. What will Frisk do, save herself...or...?


The Under Games

_Crunch...crunch….crunch. _The sound of ammunition under my feet .No one bothered to clean it up after yesterday's attack, you guessed. It's been 8 months. 8 damn months. The headlines were still fresh in your mind..

"WWIII official: Amerin declares war"

You were trudging back to your 'home'. It was more a shack. They made everyone move when the war first started. Everyone in my state, all being forced into a tiny space with shacks rather than homes, screams rather than laughs, and instead of the sweet smell of your mom baking cookies, the smell of metal, and sulfur from Mt. Ebott.

You stared up at the mountain until you were interrupted by a

***B O O M***

You swiftly turned around to see where the deafening sound came from. It was an enemy jet. They were dropping bombs right on top of your living spaces. Bombs. On your house. Your parents were in there.

Racing against time, you ran until your lungs gave out, to find your shack destroyed, and your mom choking on the ash. She caught your gaze as you looked at her with hurt eyes. Your dad was coughing and his arm was bloody, and looked like it had burned, horribly. Tears flooded into your eyes and into your face with no warning. You were certain your parents would die

And you would too.

You ran away from the shacks and started climbing Mt. Ebott, which wasn't too far away. You were ignoring the screams

"Frisk! Come back!"..."FRISK!"... "Someone get the child!"...

It was a constant chorus of your name being called. _Frisk Frisk FRISK! SHUT UP ALREADY! I'm done living._

You had reached , and everyone down at the shacks could see you on top, nearing the hole. The screams of your name got even worse.

'FRISK NO!" "COME BACK' "FRISK!" You now heard your mother's screams fade more, and then your dad's.

_It's over…_you thought as you took your last leap, into the hole of ….

_**Or was it?**_

You somehow contained your screams, even though the inside of you wanted to scream and kick and cry. _Just another minute and it will all be over._

So you though!

You were a foot away from the bottom as you hit the soft pile of bright yellow flowers cushioning you, saving you from your death.

You tried to understand what the hell just happened.

_What even? How? Is there someone living here…? But I wanted to die…_

You decided to just lay there on the petals for a while. You didn't have anything better to do with your time. You rolled around and slept there for some time before you decided to get up. At a close look, there was a large door, it was elusive in the darkness.

_I don't think I trust this place, but what's the worst that could happen, I die? Been there, done that._

You mustered up enough courage to walk through the broken door, to be greeted by an even darker room, with a single flower laying in a patch of well-managed green grass. You walked up to examine it more closely.

Just as you want to touch it…

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower! Hm...You're new to the underworld arentcha?" he asked

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE A TALKING FLOWER!" you shrieked (well, I can't blame you, how often do you see a talking flower?)

"Yup! That's me! Wait, you're human?" he asked

"Y-yeah s-so what-t?" you couldn't help but stutter.

*scoffs* "You won't stand a chance…" he muttered.

"Wait. what did you just say?! What do you mean I don't stand a chance you freakish flower?" you screeched.

"What? Oh no no no friend, I didn't say that!" he said with the most annoying smile ever known. " I said...YOU WOULD DIE!" an evil smile shows up on his simple annoying figure. His tentacle-like, thorny roots emerge from the ground, 2 of them wrapping around your legs and another holding a knife to your neck.

"D I E" he said.

Suddenly, something shot him from behind and he disappeared. You fell to your knees, as you were flipped upside down, and the tall figure came out from the dark to face your sweating, horrified self.

The figure...was a goat lady..? She wore a robe with some sort of symbol on it and helped you up.

_Huh? I thought everyone here was a murderer…_

"What a terrible creature, torturing such an innocent child. Are you alright child?" she asked in the most soft, angelic ..something was off. There was a hint of sadness in her voice despite her smile.


End file.
